recon_federation_of_club_penguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Prior Bumble
Prior Bumble is a Club Penguin Army veteran and founder and standing Commander of the Recon Federation of Club Penguin. Dossier People's Republic Army (2008) In 2007-2008, Prior Bumble joined the PRA and rose through its ranks, where he would serve as Commissar, second-in-command, of the People's Republic Army under the legendary CollinZfresh. There, he fought alongside Oagalthorp of ACP and saw combat against the Romans and the Nachos. Collin had an immense influence on Prior Bumble and he venerated him, while also cherishing the time he had with him. A unique moment recited by Prior on his past, was how "savage" Collin was when he got into fiery debates about particular matters. At the time, Blackburnt was one of the CPA's biggest nemeses and a menace. Prior described Collin and Blackburnt's arguments as follow: "Oh if you could be there, to see how they threw insults, like cannons!". In a coordinated response, Prior Bumble led the charges against the PRA's most hated nemesis. When PRA expanded divisions, he was appointed Vice President of the army's Australian territory. His retirement came only weeks before the retirement of CollinZfresh, and, in both their absences, the army fell shortly after, which faced many uncertainties as nearly all of its records were deleted. Return to Club Penguin Rewritten (Summer 2019) Eleven long years of hibernation passed without a whisper of Prior Bumble in the Club Penguin digital landscape. In June 2019, he made an abrupt return to the game. Briefly, he served as the bodyguard of Perapin. Then, after frequenting the "System Defense" mini game at EPF headquarters, the great opportunity arose. Every seat but one at the conference table was full, and Prior took the last one. An unidentified user said, "Uhh...someone say something." Prior drew breath and began giving orders at that moment. The organization that would eventually develop into RFCP was born. Recon Federation of Club Penguin (2019) Initially, the RFCP would begin existing as an organization with less than a dozen users. Prior Bumble began a blog the same day as the RFCP was born and thus the foundations for his rulership were in place. Small skirmishes would happen between him and then a newly formed group called the Mopia. The place where fights would break out the most was the iceburg. Eventually, the schism would happen where the Ecumene was divided into 2 and was nearly destroyed but thanks to his original soldiers, Prior would continue his leadership months into the future. Sgt Spoon and Colonel Boi would be the two serving 2ic's of the RFCP but before the schism, the future and current Commissar had joined the army first mentioned by Thurman45. Personal Aspects Prior is known for being militant, well-spoken, serious, and warm-hearted. Praised for his battlefield speed, his command style is emoji-driven, large-text bubble heavy, and anchored primarily by unique formations such as R and F. When using chant tactics, he can be aggressive or slightly flirtatious. Prior is known for delivering battle speeches before every major conflict. His leadership is made distinct by the cultural insistence that he be addressed as sir, Commander, or Chief by his soldiers, and he has stated that he will never share leadership of the army. Prior is loved by everyone in the army, and has earned respect from other army commanders and leaders. He is hailed for his amazing ability to motivate his soldiers and support them when they are down. Awards Most Achieved--2019 CPA Summer Awards Best Leader (2nd Place)--2019 CPA Summer Awards Legend--2019 RFCP Feddies Awards Hottest Officer--2019 RFCP Feddies Personal Life When not attending to the militant duties of the army, Prior can be seen as an affectionate patriarch, sometimes referred to as "Papa Prior" by his soldiers, or "Uncle Prior" by his colonists. He conducts a weekly "Storytime with Papa Prior," where he reads children's books to his troops and shows the illustrations on Discord, and he holds "Office Hours" biweekly to address the concerns of any RFCP members. He runs the RFCP website and blog as well. He is currently in college studying history and is a published novelist. Prior has also been clinically diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after discovering his older brother passed away in the bathroom. Despite the sadness in his life, Prior never let drive him away from RFCP, and he always cares for his soldiers first like a true leader. Category:RFCP Soldier(s)